Silver Tongues
by Celestriakle
Summary: Once a rebel, Wrenn unknowingly becomes caught in a web of lies that causes him to return to Wizeman. One shot.


(Alas, I never drew Sophia as a child. She is six years of age in this fic. Once a rebel, Wrenn now has total amnesia and is under the impression that his brother and mother—the 'bad men' he refers to—are the ones who attacked him and took his memory, proper vision, and eye, when in fact Wizeman took his memory; he never had proper vision; and Reala took his eye.

Wrenn: celestriakle. deviantart .com/art/Screw-You-267706131

Sophia: celestriakle. deviantart .com/art/Sophia-245037257

Read and review, please.)

"Wrenn! Wreeeeenn!"

"Huh? Ah, Sophia!" Wrenn laughed as he plucked the little girl from his leg and ruffled her hair. "You found me! How've you been?"

"I've been good. Didja get those bad men yet?"

"Ah, no... I found them just yesterday, but they managed to escape." He laughed a little as he added, "You should have seen them, Little One; they were so desperate to save themselves that they began making things up. They hardly made any sense at all! It did manage to distract and confuse me though, so they got away."

"Awww..." She pouted a moment, then perked up. "Hey, Wrenn, you should come talk to my Master! He might be able to help you!"

"Your Master...? Who...?"

"Master Wizeman! He's the king of this place! He—" Here she separated from him and spun around, arms out, gesturing to the whole of Nightmare, "—created this whoooole land. I think he'd like to meet you."

"Wizeman, eh?" He thought about that a moment, then nodded. "Alright... Worth a shot; take me to him."

"Yay!" Sophia grabbed onto his hand, and they very shortly found themselves floating through into Wizeman's chambers.

"Welcome, Wrenn. Sophia: You are dismissed," Wizeman greeted.

"Ah... Hello." Wrenn straightened up some, only glancing down as the little girl left. Squinting, he tried to identify where exactly this 'Master Wizeman' was—ah, there. He caught sight of a blob moving up toward him and relaxed, just slightly. "You're Wizeman?"

"I am he. You are Wrenn. I have been watching you; I am aware of your plight. You were ambushed seemingly without cause by a pair of cowards who did you harm then fled."

"Yes..." Wrenn growled the word. "Can you tell me anything more about them?"

"They are enemies of the Empire, traitorous wretches. As 'friends', they knew you once, but they envied you. I presume that was the basis of their attack: They saw an opening, and sought to tear you down."

"Hmph," Wrenn huffed, crossing his arms.

"We share a common enemy, Wrenn. You seek revenge, correct?"

"Yes," Wrenn looked up at the blob that slowly bobbed in front of him, and tilted his head, interested.

"I am willing to lend you my assistance. Although your memory is out of my reach, I can return to you your eye, your vision. You may have any materials you require to complete your mission. All I ask in return is your loyalty."

There is was, the catch that Wrenn was just waiting to hear. "My loyalty?"

"Yes. The Empire is vast, and I am but one man. To maintain the order, I require assistance from nightmaren such as yourself. You will join the aristocracy with your fellows; every resource that is theirs will be yours. You will have time free to fill with your own devices while balanced with requests from myself. Your service will give you power and a purpose, Wrenn, after your revenge is complete, and I feel that that time is very near indeed."

Wrenn looked down, mulling the offer over, thinking. Then he looked up. "I don't want my eye back." Smiling, he touched his eyepatch. "It's a good reminder of what I've been through. As for your offer..." He hesitated, smile fading a moment before returning in full, bolstered by determination. "I accept..." As he knelt down on one knee and placed his fist over his heart, he could feel it: a thrilling, cool rush all through his skull and body. The darkness cleared, and for the first time in his life, he could see. Looking up, he could almost laugh; the blob he had been staring at was but a single hand of Nightmare's king! Rather, he grinned giddily and finished, "Master."


End file.
